1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an amplifier circuit for obtaining a BTL (Bridged, Transformerless) output.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, BTL drive is known as a method for driving a load over a sufficient dynamic range under limited power supply voltages, and is widely employed for driving speakers and the like.
In image capturing apparatuses such as video cameras and digital still cameras, blurring tends to occur in object images due to camera shake caused by hand movement and other vibrations. In response to the demand for preventing generation of such undesirable captured images, image capturing apparatuses are provided with anti-vibration functions. In a known anti-vibration function (as described for example in JP 7-023277 A, JP 10-213832 A, and JP 11-187308 A), vibrations of an image capturing apparatus relative to the object are detected, and in accordance with the detected vibrations, the optical system (the lens or the image capturing element) is subjected to shift correction using a motor.
As the motor for carrying out the optical correction, a voice coil motor or the like is used. In order to achieve efficient drive of the voice coil motor, BTL drive is employed. For example, a BTL amplifier as shown in FIG. 2 is used. Specifically, an input signal used for the correction is input to the positive non-inverting input terminal of an operational amplifier OP0 via a capacitor Ci for eliminating direct current components. Meanwhile, a reference voltage Vref is input to the negative inverting input terminal of the operational amplifier OP0 via a buffer amplifier BA. By connecting the output of the buffer amplifier BA to the positive input terminal of the operational amplifier OP0 via a resistor Ri, the direct current level of the signal input to the positive input terminal of the operational amplifier OP0 is set to the reference voltage Vref. Using this arrangement, it is possible to obtain, as the output of the operational amplifier OP0, a pair of BTL outputs having opposite polarities from each other, with respect to the reference voltage Vref serving as the center.
When performing correction for camera shake due to hand movement, there are cases in which the frequency of the input signal is within a low bandwidth ranging from the DC level to several tens of Hz, for example, and it is desired that such an input signal also be subjected to amplification. Further, when the amplifier gain is to be changed, it is conventionally necessary to change the amplification factor for each of the pair of amplifier outputs, with the result that a large number of components are required, and gain adjustment must be performed for each of the pair of outputs.